This invention relates to winding machines, particularly automatic machines which load magnetic tapes into standard cassettes, and also to applicators which may be used in splicing magnetic tapes in such winding machines.
According to the present state of the art, a standard cassette has a leader tape, the ends of which are anchored, one to each of the hubs of the cassette. The cassette usually has a narrow face which is apertured so as to expose a length of the tape. Extending through each cassette near the region of exposure of the tape are two ports, of which one or other normally receives the spindle of a capstan when the cassette is used in a recording or playback machine.